Legacies my season two
by JenniferHelenBlack18
Summary: This is my take on how i'd like season two to go. All respect to the writers of legacies, nothing belongs to me! Two years after Hope jumped into Malivore, Landon, Josie, Lizzie and Ralf, still in hhis werewolf form, are all trying to find answers to the mystery that is the end of Malivore. Follow our characters as they all find the answers they are searching for.
1. Chapter 1

Legacies season two

Epilogue

August 1, 2027

Landon Kirby

So summer is over again. This is something I love and hate. For the last two years, or since Ralf, my adoptive brother, had turned into a werewolf and couldn't turn back, my life was split in two. During summer and winter breaks, and as many weekends as I could, I spent with Ralf. This had been difficult the entire first years he was a wolf, because he seemed to have trouble merging his wolf body and his human mind, which was likely compromised in some way at this point. But over the last year he's seemed to relax more, so I was able to spend some of winter break visiting him in the woods, and then all summer. We were even able to share the same tent one rainy night, all thought the smell was awful. This is the first half of my split life. The other was my time in the school. Besides lessons, which seemed endless but weren't going so bad, we were still on the hunt. We as in myself, Dr. Saltzman just a human, his twin daughters Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, who were witches, and M.G. and Kaleb who were vampires. Despite the fact Malivore, along with its monsters, had gone away entirely two years ago, no one could remember how. Dr. Saltzman took this mystery very seriously, as did Josie, but Kaleb and M.G. for the most part were just happy it was over. We all were. Lizzie Saltzman was giving the mystery no time at all. As she said a lot now, she was on the quest to live her best life. Which, as you might expect for an emotional 18 year old Gemini Witch only four years away from an ancient magical merge with her sister Josie, in which one of them will die, was a never ending up and down process.

I cared about the mystery for my own reasons, because I kept feeling indirectly involved somehow. I don't remember what happened after the headless horseman brought me to triad head courters, no idea what happened to him, and then Clark was there and I killed him because he threw in the last artifact, which opened Malivor. I saw the pit with the smoke and black goo and then...nothing, That was the end of my memory because after that I awoke from the dead, again, and found a cell phone ringing with Dr. Saltzman on the line, Clark and the pit were both completely gone. So here we are two years later and still no clue what happened.

But that wasn't the only thing that wasn't adding up. I couldn't remember why Ralf and I left the school after the dragon was defeated, whoever did that. I couldn't remember what made coming back feel like facing an actual demon. And then, when I left again to go to New Orleans to find my mother with the help of a man named Vincent, who I assume Dr Saltzman sent me to. But then blanks. I couldn't remember if I found my mother or not or how I ended up in Kansas or how Dr Saltzman found me, and I have no clue where this very pretty looking bracelet/watch thing came from, but I noticed it on my arm on the way to New Orleans. Needless to say, the last two years have been more then frustrating. But since this is my last year attending the school, I'm going to have to bend my own standards and get the information I need. On this, I will not lose hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one, Life without hope

Josie Saltzman POV

The last two years have been nothing but questions for me. Questions about myself, my sister, Malivore, the looming merge and my two biggest questions, how to avoid the merge, and what the hell the thing we found in that box hidden in dads office is. Bringing up the topic of that 'thing' was impossible with mom or dad, and pointless with lizzie, who cared at first but lost interest as soon as our first trail went cold. She was living her best life at the moment, and I was stuck with the work. Typical.

Talking about the merge was something we all hated with equal intensity. Dad had told us what happends in the merge, and with some poking had eventually told us or how our Uncle Luke and Aunt Olivia had tried their own way of avoiding the merge. They had tried to cheat the system, or at least Uncle Luke had. Luke attempted to merge with his older brother, my other uncle, Kai, who was twin to my biological mother. That merge had killed Luke, and with their combined power, Kai was able to kill my biological mother Josette, while she carried lizzie and I inside her, and then entire Gemini coven. Or so he thought. Seeing what was happening, the Gemini coven quickly performed their last spell, which implanted myself and my sister into the closest living body in order to make sure we were born. That body belonged to Caroline Forbes, my mom. Kai was killed for what he did but, somehow he came back when we were very little girls. I don't remember what happened, but I know he's gone now and my father assures us that he will never return.

So conversation mostly consisted of school, summer breaks, Lizzies best life, and the Malivore mystery. And concern for Ralf and worry over how to change him back into a human, another difficult to discuss topic, because we had tried everything. I couldn't imagine what was happening in his head, with his mental state, and I couldn't find anything that would work in even the slightest way. All we knew was that their was a small silver band wrapped around a toe on his paw, which no amount of magic, or pulling or metal cutter using could remove. No book could explain it, and we could barely see it in full because it was so covered by dirt and fur, so we were lost.

It was the topic I was currently researching in the library. I was elbow deep in The Book Of Were Wovles by Sabine Baring-Gould, when out of no where the chair next to me slid back. Lizzie sat down next to me with a wide smile on her face. "You'll never believe what I've been doing" she said with an air of satisfaction. "Have you bee.." "I've been living my best life today Jo!" she interrupted.

I closed my book because I knew where this was going and sat back and asked "What have you been doing today?" She clapped her hands on her knees with excitement, almost childlike, and I had to laugh. "I went up to the top floor and I went into that room and I decided to make it mine!" she said. My laughter stopped. That room was never used, had never been used, and had an eerie feeling about it. There was nothing wrong with the room, as far as I knew, but whenever I went near it or went inside I felt… cold and wrong. Most people felt the same way, so I couldn't fathom why lizzie would want to make it her place. "Why would you do that? I asked, honestly confused. She was still bubbly, and she smiled more. "I've decided im going to take that room and Make. It. Shine. No more creepy rando room. I am going to make the walls glitter, and its going to be my happy room" she exclaimed. "Well good luck with that" I said to her, standing up. Thinking about werewolves was driving me crazy, and I needed air. "I'm going to go for a walk, do you want to come?" I asked her, but she shook her head and got up and left for the stairs.

Outside the air was cool, and walking down the path towards the forest I continued to think about Malivore and Ralf. As far as anyone knows, Ralf became a wolf the day Malivore disappeared. How could the two be connected? On that same day, I was shot by that triad guy, and I almost died, but the werewolf bite cure, a vile of someone's blood used to save vampires bitten by werewolves, saved me. How did that work?

As I continued into the woods I heard a far away howl. Ralf was out roaming again. Sometimes he stayed in the house in the forest, where the spider had almost killed us, where we had kissed. But when he got restless he began to roam, and sometimes to hunt. Animals only but still, it reinforced how far away Ralf was, and how close the wolf is. It was important to remind him that he wasn't alone, so I closed my hand around my necklace, the one I'd gotten for my sixteenth birthday from a secret admirer meant to make quiet things heard and whispered. "I'm here, ralf". And the wolf howled again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I just wanted to take a minute to thank you if your reading this and enjoying it because im enjoying writing it. Also I have two VERY IMPORTANT things to say about this story.

First, I own nothing, I do not work with any of these people and I mean to disrespect to ANYONE and certainly, as a writer, I would never copy write someone else's work.

The second very important thing I have to say is that this story takes place AFTER thee events of season one. I'm going to take time here to explain a little of whats going on, but for real go watch legacies season one, its epic.

So, In season one of legaciees, Hope Mikaelson, the main character, spends the entire season trying to figure out how to stop the monsters from Malivore from attacking them. Mystic Falls is not the safest place to live. Anyway, we see Hope attending the Salvatore school for the supernatural in Mystic Falls and its at the school where we meet the other characters.

Lizzie

Josie

Landon

Ralf

M.G.

Kaleb

And the beloved Dr. Saltzman, father of lizzie and josie, who are twins

To not spoil season one I'm going to keep this as basic as possible.

Wish me luck.

In season one we follow Hope and crew through their quest to figure out and stop Malivore. Lizzie and Josie, witch twins from the Gemini coven, deal with their own teenage emotional issues until they figure out about the merge, then they conveniently remember their sisters. New comers Ralf and Landon are foster brothers. Ralf is a werewolf, which we find out immediately, and Landon is a phoenix, which we only find out after he dies, then as phoenix's do, resurrects.

Then we find out about Malivore. A pit which consumes supernatural creatures and erases them from human memory. Malivore was created by a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire, as a means of ridding the earth of these more evil creatures. Lets call it safe to say things didn't work out. So Malivore became a pit. And if you fell into it, you were erased from human memory. Eventually, the corporation Triad found this pit, realized what it was and how it worked, and took over the job of ridding the world of supernaturals via the pit.

A lot of time passes, and we're back to the present day. Hope eventually realizes that, as the only living tribrid, wolf, vampire, and witch, its her blood, and therefor her life that will stop Malivore. So its sacrificial lamb time, and before she goes to do this, she gives Ralf a ring which will keep him in his werewolf form so long as he chooses. Problem is only she can undo it. So very Buffy the vampire like, and immediately forgetting Ralf, Hope throws herself into the pit, with Clark at her side. and malivore is destroyed and gone and so is Hope and all memory of her existance.

I promise that was the easiest non spoiler your going to


	4. Chapter 4

Landon kirby pov

On Tuesday, classes started. And while there still wasn't a phoenix course, I was allotted free periods. This was time I used to pour over everything I could about Malivore. I couldn't stop thinking about how it had just vanished. I was grateful the monsters were gone, but in the supernatural world, theres always a loop hole.

It's said that whatever enters Malivore iased from all memory. So, clearly there was some spell, or faulty artifact, but something happened. I was reading a book about memory spells and potions when I made up my mind on a decision I'd been trying to make all week. I needed my memories back. I was hesitant only out of fear of loosing more ofr my memory, but it was worth the try before I lost my mind. It was late afternoon, and I had to find Josie or Lizzie. Lizzie had spend the last few days renovating a previously unoccupied room. Rumor had it the room was creepy and made people feel out of place or off. Which I found ironic considering we were in a magical building filled with supernatural beings, but what did I know? I had memory gaps to fill. Josie had been quiet and distant from most things other then the library and her family since she had found out about the merge. Neither twin had told me, but Katie from Magical Creatures from history had told me that she heard about it from Jamie, who heard from Heather that Lizzie was arguing about it with Josie in the girls bathroom, because magical or not, this was high school.

So my choices, even though I liked the twin, was miss living her best life in the creepiest room at magic school, or to miss consumed with the possibility of being consu. I stopped there, horrified at the reality of my thought. so it was going to be Lizzie. The stairs and hallway that led to this strange room did not bother me, but it seemed familiar, even though I'd only been down this way a few times, it felt like I knew it well. I needed no instruction to the strange room, even those I'd never gone in it. I knocked on the door and Lizzie answered, " Hello firebird, what do you need?" "hey, I was wondering if you could help me." I walked into the room and I felt the eerie presence people talked about. Though lizzie had painted the walls pink and had very girly curtains up, it still didn't tame the feeling. I turned to face lizzie, deciding to just get it over with and said "I need a spell or a potion or whatever I need to help me get my memories back" She rolled her eyes, "This again? Listen Landon, the world is a safer place with Malivore gone and its been two years. Let it go" she said. "This isn't about Malivore." It was. "This is about my filling in the gaps of my life so I can move on" She looked at me for a long moment and sighed, walking over to a dresser in the room, and pulled out a small vile. She put it into my hand and I looked at the purple, smoky liquid. "This is something my moms friend Bonnie made. It makes it so you can lucid dream. Like if your having a nightmare, you'll know your dreaming and you can change it to like, a party or whatever. If you use it, you can try to find those memories in your dreams and see if you find anything". "Thank you so much lizzie" I really was grateful, this was the first hope I'd had in two years. My stomach tightened around the word hope and I knew I needed to find the answser. I left and raced to my room and locked myself in. It was only eight o'clock but I was feeling eager. I paced, and thought over and over about the memories I wanted to focus on in my dream. What happened to Malivore? How did Dr. Saltzman find me after I went to New Orleans and somehow ended up in Georgia. How did I know to go to New Orleans in the first place? I paced until I was sure I'd left a rut in the floor. Looking at the clock I saw that it was now nine, which was good enough for me. I drank the liquid in the vile, which despite looking pleasant, tasted awful, and I laid in my bed, ready to face the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three: A dream of hope

Landon kirby pov

SEASON ONE SPOILERS! Also this chapter will make no sense if you haven't watched season one so go do that!

Also… so I may have mentioned Clarke in Landons first chapter….. whoops! In my defense this really isnt about him. MANY lines from the show will be in this chapter, I'll keep them in italics. I cant possibly credit the writers of this show and how amazing it is enough.

I own nothing in this beautiful vampire diaries lore.

Onto the dream

Wait! Also also, in Landons dream during this chapter, conversation between he and mostly Raf, WILL involve Hopes name. Obviously memories with her in them wont be the same, but private converstions when hope is not around WILL include her name. Thankfully Hopes real name isn't Ethel or something, so it can be used because it could have dual meaning. Also because I really kind of need it to work so just roll with it ok? Ok.

Enjoy

No sooner had I shut my eyes before I opened them again. I was laying on a cot in the cellar of the Salvator school, behind bars. This was a memory of my first night here, before I could be trusted. I was looking at myself from across the room. I remembered how awful I felt laying there, knowing I was going to have to leave in the morning, but there was another hurt there. A longing for someone or something. I saw myself get up out of the cot and go sit by the bars. Sleep wasn't going to happen, why try? I saw myself look upward and say something I couldn't quite hear. The me that I saw in the dream began talking to himself. I walked towards…him? Myself? And looked around, eyeing everywhere in the cell and looking out of the bars into the hall, but there was no one there. This couldn't be a memory because I never talked to myself in the cell, or anywhere. So I focused my mind and tried to remember. I closed my eyes, and the cell morphed into the woods right outside of a house party. Josie, explaining how she used a summoning spell to get me there. Raf, a human in this memory, which was refreshing to see after so long of him being trapped in his wolf body reality. I followed as we walked through a very magical group of somewhat drunk teenagers. The one who had tried to compel me earlier, M.G., was by a campfire telling original vampire stories. Raf was telling me about other wolves he'd met that were giving him the wolf-low down. I remembered how truly good it felt to see his at peace, finally not struggling to battle what he thought were severe anger problems or possibly mental illness. I was grateful to this place that had given my brother a place in the world, just by being. But grateful or not, this wasn't the place for me, so when Raf got distracted I snuck off into the woods behind the house.

I was walking away from the school towards what I hoped would be a road that led to anywhere but here when I heard it. The me in the dream swung around and so did I and we both looked on, horrified, as a wolf came slowly walking out of the bushes. Dream me ran, and the wolf took chase. It caught up to me, jumped on me, somehow stole my jacket and disappeared. I ran forward, past my dream self, but the wolf was gone. I turned around fast when I heard the dream me say something. Cope, or lope or slope, something ending in ope, but again I couldn't fully hear myself. The scene around me changed and I was standing in the library of the Salvatore school. A book was open on the table in front of my dream self and he read aloud, "Klaus Mikaelson, the great evil". I saw myself read a few lines of the book, the tale of the original vampires created through magic instead of being bitten. I thought it was interesting but something pulled my attention away. The knife was in the library and I saw it. My dream self was talking to himself again, saying something about unicorns. I approached the knife and reached out to grab it, but as I did the room shifted again, back into the cell. Dream me was laying on the cot again, looking at a starry magical sky above him, with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and just as he fell into an actual sleep, a word fell from his lips "Hope".

Before I could understand why I had said that, the dream was shifting again. Sitting in the room I shared with Raf after dr. Saltzman had decided to let me stay here. I saw my dream self grab the guitar and sit down on the bed. I sat on Raf's bed across from myself and listened as dream me started to play. The dream me started singing, looking into his, my journal for the words. So I'd written this song then. I looked down at the journal and the word hope caught my eye again. But it was spelled Hope, like a name instead of a word. Dream me began to sing and I looked up to listen.

About those eyes

The way they spark when she's about to pick a fight

When we disagree, but she knows that she's right

About that smile

She tries to hide cause that's what they expect her to

When no ones watching it lights up the room

About the time

You think

Raf walked into the room and dream me stopped at once. Raf looked at dream me with a smile and said, "Music always gets the girl" They laughed before dream me looked down and said "I don't know if she'll ever fully trust me again". Who was I talking about? While he walked to the bathroom dream Raf "Hope seems like the kinda girl that will come around…. Eventually." Hope? I thought. I was so confused. Did I know someone named Hope? I walked out of the room and straight into the stage room where they had held the talent show, and Raf was standing on the stage.

I remembered thinking that he'd sworn he's never do this again. The audience snapped their fingers, which is apparently poetry applause, and he began. The beginning was the same old mantra of unhelpful adults. But then something changed. He looked at the dream me right in the eyes, then looked beside me before his poem changed tune.

Two brothers brought up together

Then one is left behind because he's no longer needed

Violence inside, inside of me I'm bleeding

A female voice standing close to my dream self asked quietly "what is he talking about?" I looked around but couldn't see anyone, and Raf was still going

And I can't believe what I'm feeling

Since the moment you danced with me

Buried so deep, rising up, enchanting me

And it wont go away

It was clear that dream Raf wasn't talking to or about me because he wasn't looking at me. But on his face was an expression of… longing? Love? My dream self looked confused, but that confusion was turning into realization. Dream Raf turned his gaze back to my face and finished.

And I was never jealous of anything you had

Until today.

I watched myself flinch at that. Jealous? Of what? He's the one that gets the girls and I get what? The ability to kind of burn to death? All I ever got from my experience with death was a very sore neck and covered in way to much dust both times. No need for jealously, he could have that.

I remembered needing to talk to him about the talent show, so while doctor Saltzman, the twins, Kaleb and two other teachers were out of town, me Raf and M.G set off to M.G's home. M.G needed to face his parents and figure things out with them. This gave Raf and me alone time to walk in the woods before the full moon. We chatted about classes and argued over the need to push M.G towards his father. He talked about everything going on with the pack, none of which I understood, and by the time it started getting dark out, he was even telling me about his final words with Cassie, something we hadn't talked about yet. But he would not bring up the talent show or the poem he read there. When I'd try to bring it into the conversation, he'd cut me off with some story about the wolves or class or basket ball. He didn't want to talk about it, but the determination I felt now matched my dream self, we had to talk about this. We picked a spot in the woods and I began to chain Raf to a tree. For him it was a safety precaution, for me, it was keeping him in one place and making him talk it out. He had started to give me a hard time about M.G when I'd had enough and said.

I watched the dream us talking from a rock nereby that I sat on.

"This coming from the guy who wont have the conversation."

"What conversation?" he asked

"The one that you have been avoiding all week, and hey look at that, I have the key to the padlock" I saw the dream me take the key out of his pocket and throw it down near to where I was sitting watching the exchange. In hindsight, I really should have kept the key in my pocket. "so we're having it".

Raf replied again that he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Look, we both know you have feelings for Hope"

There it was again. Who was Hope? Were we talking about feelings of hope? I wanted him to be hopeful. I was more confused then ever.

"That was the slug talking man"

"The slug lowered your inhibitions, but it didn't make you do anything you didn't already want to do"

Raf took a deep breath "whether or not I have feeling, it don't matter because I would never act on them. I would never"

"Of course you wouldn't, of course I know that"

"Then bro.. why would you make me say that?"

"because I know what happens when you bottle things up inside."

Raf's arm snapped and he cried out in pain. I knew what was coming next and I didn't want to relive this part. I walked off into the woods as memories floated around me. I needed to focus. Malivore, Malivore, Malivore, I kept repeating in my mind. I had to find the missing piece of how Malivore ended. I saw my dream self trying to reason with the headless horseman in the distance and I grabbed hard to that memory. I watched myself trying to… stall him. I wasn't fighting him, I wasn't really trying to reason with him, I was stalling. And all I knew was that it had something to do with the phone call I'd made to Dr. Saltzman. What the hell was I waiting for? The headless horseman struggled with dream me for a few minutes but got the artifact out of his hand. The monster threw it towards the pit, and my dream self and I both cried no. But before it could go into the pit it stopped in mid air, just hovering. I couldn't understand what had happened but the dream me was smiling. Also dream me wasn't waiting anymore, instead he was filled with relief.

A wolf began howling wildly in the background, but the dream me wasn't reacting to it. I heard a door slam open, although no door opened in the dream, and suddenly my body was shaking. Landon! Landon! My name rang out through the room. The dream me was just waking up from having died. The phone rang. Not my phone though. My body began shaking harder, the voice calling my name becoming louder. My eyes snapped open and Josie was bent in front of me. "Josie?" I asked, my voice heavy with sleep. Then I heard it. A wolf howling, not like howling at the moon, but screaming in agony. I bolted upright ran out the door, Josie close behind me. I knew my brothers voice anywhere.


End file.
